Laugh It Out
by effulgentcolors
Summary: Based on this tumblr prompt: a smutty netflix watching scene.


"Swan, while this is surprisingly entertaining, I have to say the way they casually burst into song is quite distracting. And also-"

"Shhh," Emma glared at the pirate, feet that had been resting comfortably on his lap a few seconds ago, kicking irately at his tight. "Watch!"

Killian opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it and turned back to the story of princess Anastasia. Once he felt that Emma had relaxed again, his hand stuck around her ankle, massaging the sliver of exposed skin. She, almost unconsciously, snuggled closer, bending her knees and shuffling until she could lean on his shoulder, her soft body molding to his and soaking up the warmth he seemed to radiate.

They watched in peace for all of ten minutes before Killian bent his head to nuzzle her neck and pepper a series of wet open-mouthed kisses at the underside of her jaw.

"Killian, this is my favourite part. Watch!" she hissed at him, turning to the side and pushing his face away with her own, nose digging into his cheek and making the corners of his lips twitch upwards.

"All the parts are your favourite, Swan," he grumbled teasingly, settling for leaning his head on top of hers.

"It's my favourite movie. I want you to see it," she shot back stubbornly.

Killian lifted his head at that, head tilting to the side as he gazed down at her, a particularly soft look taking over his face.

"What?" asked Emma, suddenly defensive and eyeing him suspiciously.

"Not a thing, love, not a thing," he said with a secret little smile, kissing her hair and settling back into the cushions, eyes firmly fixed on the movie.

"That wasn't no-"

"Shhh, Swan," said the pirate, mock angrily. "I'm trying to watch the moving pictures."

Emma huffed under her breath but leaned back into him, focusing back on the adventure on the screen and only occasionally sneaking glances at her pirate to find him fully engrossed in the movie.

/

"So?" Emma asked the second the credits started rolling, the animation's soundtrack still filling the room.

"So," replied Killian, watching in amusement as she worried her lip, drawing her knees beneath her and bouncing slightly.

The blonde rolled her eyes, giving him a pointed look.

"_So_ what did you think?" she asked exasperatedly and watched _that_ look slip over Killian's face again.

"You really want me to like it, don't you?"

Emma huffed, shifting around, crossing her arms and her legs and leaning back from him.

"You don't _have to_ like it, I just-"

"I do," he said earnestly.

"You do?" she eyed him suspiciously.

Killian rolled his eyes in perfect imitation of the blonde savior before he lunged forward, grabbing her ankle and dragging her feet back into his lap.

"Of course, I liked it. It was about a fierce lost princess, battling evil with a charming rapscallion by her side and going on a journey to find her home."

Upon his pointed look, Emma's lips formed a perfectly little 'o', her eyes widening a little. The pirate lifted an amused eyebrow, watching her go down memory lane.

"I've always loved that movie," murmured Emma beneath her breath.

"Imagine that," he grinned at her, bending down, his lips finding her brow, then her cheek, then the corner of her mouth before pulling away a little and holding still.

"Why did you stop?" grumbled Emma, eyes still closed, brows scrunching adorably as she leaned forward, blindly seeking his lips.

Killian chuckled lightly before tucking below her searching mouth and biting lightly at her collarbone. Emma squealed in surprise, eyes snapping open just in time to catch the pirate's look of shock and amusement.

"I did not just make that sound."

"I believe you did, lass," he said with a teasing proud grin.

"Oh, you will pay for that," Emma leveled him with a look before planting her hands on his chest and pushing him onto his back.

"I fail to see the downside of that," breathed out Killian, eyes darkening as she climbed gracefully on top of his body, straddling his hips and comfortably settling her weight on him, grinding down on him _just right_.

"Is that so?" she shot back, the evil glint in her eyes making Killian's brows furrow before he felt her slightly cold fingers sneak beneath his shirt and make their way upwards.

The pirate's head fell back and he couldn't help trusting upwards lightly as he felt the woman above his lean down, hair tickling his neck as her lips ghosted over his ear, tongue flickering out and making contact with his earlobe. Barely. Just enough to make him groan and encourage him to settle his hand on her hip and dig his fingers in.

"Rookie mistake, captain," whispered Emma. "Letting your guard down like that."

Her caressing fingers curled suddenly, moving to his sides and tickling. Killian's eyes shot open and he lunged forwards slightly, his chest slamming into Emma's and feeling the vibrations of the giggles she was trying to suppress as he writhed beneath her.

"Swan!" Killian twisted helplessly, trying to hold back his laugh and his groans as Emma's tights squeezed him tighter, trying to keep him in place. "Bloody hell, woman, enough of this torture!"

By now the sheriff's laugh was ringing throughout the apartment, her hands having reached his armpits and Killian having let out a very non-pirate-like squeal.

"Payback in a bitch, captain."

"Enough!" he forced out, cheeks red and chest heaving. "Emma, I can't breathe!"

The blonde giggled above him, her hold loosening just a tad. It was enough. Killian surged upwards, bringing them into a sitting position. Emma, however, was caught by surprise, toppling over and dragging her pirate with her to the floor.

"Ommf!" she let out a startled breath as her back hit the carpet before a series of giggles overtook her again.

Killian stared down at her in mild shock for all of two seconds before losing it himself. He dropped his forehead to her shoulder, puffs of air teasing the side of Emma's neck as he laughed against her.

"Heaven's above, lass. You're gonna be the death of me!" he exclaimed, his hand wrapping in her hair as if to anchor himself.

"Not if I have any say in it," she grinned below him, turning her head to the side and finally managing to capture his lips again.

For the first few seconds Killian kept laughing right into her mouth, until he felt her shift below him, spreading her legs wider and making his body sink into hers. A growl rumbled in his chest as he took control of himself and tangled his tongue with hers, his hand slipping down to hatch her leg over his. Her fingers were soon fumbling for his zipper as his mouth trailed down, nibbling at her breasts through her soft cotton tee. Hands busy, Emma's teeth bit down on the collar of his shirt, tugging it to the side to reveal more skin. The action made Killian groan deep in his throat, hand grabbing the edge of her shirt and dragging it up, forcing Emma to lift her arms and eliciting more stray giggles as her neckline gave some resistance when reaching her ears.

"Bloody Hell, Emma, do you always laugh quite so much when a man is trying to have his way with you?" he growled down at her, mouth immediately latching into her nipple as it was revealed to his hungry gaze.

"Nooo," she half-moaned, half-laughed, one hand tangling in his hair as the other reach down to release him from the confines of his jeans. "Never."

Killian pulled back, inspecting the ravishing picture she made, half-naked, with her hand wrapped around him, golden hair spread out on the blue carpet, lips slightly swollen and pink, eyes shining and a smile lightening up her whole face.

"Good," he said, bending down, lips hovering over hers. "I like it."

By the time Once Upon a December was playing again they were way past the point of laughing.


End file.
